Brake systems on automobiles and other vehicles are known that comprise: for example, a brake mechanism for applying braking force by bringing friction members (pads, shoes) into contact with rotating members (discs and drums) rotating with the vehicle, based on operation of the brake pedal; and a parking mechanism for applying braking force by actuating (rotating) an electric motor, based on operation of a parking switch (parking brake switch) when the vehicle is stopped, parked, or the like (see Patent Document 1).